In recent, as multimedia technology advances, electronic devices having various functions are emerging. Such electronic devices mostly include a convergence function for fulfilling one or more functions in combination.
Further, a mobile terminal, that may be referred to as smart phone, is dominant among the electronic devices. Particularly, the mobile terminal includes a large-screen touch display module and a high-resolution camera module in addition to including a basic communication function for communicating with other terminals, and thus, the mobile terminal may capture a still image and a moving picture. Also, the mobile terminal can play multimedia contents, such as music and video, and may surf the web, i.e. may access the internet, by accessing a network. As such, the mobile terminal including a high-performance processor may perform various convergence functions more rapidly such that the major communication function with the other terminal is regarded as the additional function.
Users who purchase the electronic device, such as the smart phone, may cover the electronic device with a separate protective case in order to protect an exterior of the electronic device in use and to optimize a grip of the electronic device. The protective case may be formed of a material of excellent texture. A folder-type protective case exposes a display module, e.g., a touch screen, of the electronic device by uncovering the protective case. When not in use, the electronic device is protected by covering the display module. However, such a protective case often is designed for the electronic device protection and does not serve other functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.